Summer Camp Counselors
by Glee14
Summary: Santana and Puck hate each other. When they finally get a chance to stay away from each other all summer long, will fate bring them together after one hot summer? Minor: Fabrevans. My first Fan Fic. Review please?
1. Chapter 1: Away

A Few Points:

Beth was never born/existed

They all work at the Lima Bean (Coffee Shop) for Summer Jobs

Sam is Puck's Best Friend

Quinn and Brittany Santana's Best Friend

Sam and Quinn are dating

This is the summer between Sophomore and Junior year

Sam moved to Lima his first year of Junior High

Chapter One: School's Out!

In Glee club, Mr. Schuester was droning on and on about Journey's Don't Stop Believin'. "How could anybody listen to this! When summer vacation is just a few frickin' minutes away!" whispered Santana to Quinn. "Santana, language" warned Quinn in a whisper.

"Whatever," It felt like 100,000,000,000,000 days when the bell finally rang. Everybody rushed out of the Glee Room. The hallways were already full with people. Santana, Quinn and Brittany ran through the crowd. Santana was running when she got knocked over by a wall. "Oh, I'm so sorry… Santana!" said Puck as he turned around. "You better watch where you're going, or else I'm gonna beat you up," Puck snarled. "Whatever, I can go all Lima Heights on you," Santana said as she stood up and smoothed her cheerio skirt. "Oh yeah, lets do this…" said Puck, raising his fist. "C'mon Santana, it's not worth using your summer time with Puck," Brittany quickly exclaimed. "Yea San, Britt Britt is right," agreed Quinn as she gave her boyfriend, Sam, a kiss on the cheek while Santana stormed off to the rows that have the unholy trinity's lockers.

With the Unholy Trinity:

Quinn and Brittany ran after Santana. They were cleaning out there lockers when Quinn said, "I can't wait to get to see Tennessee with Sam, oh yeah sorry I didn't tell you guys, I'm gonna have to skip this summer at the Lima Bean," "Oh yea, I forgot to tell you guys too, this year I'm going back to OSSC (Ohio State Summer Camp) in Cleveland. Away from that Puckerman man bitch. They finally let me be a counselor! They allow Sophomores/Junior to be counselors at the minimum age." said Santana as she closed her locker. Quinn and Brittany gave her strange looks, like she was crazy. "You know, the camp that I used to go every summer when I was 8 to 11. Sorry Britt, you'll have to figure out how to use the coffee machine with out us." Said Santana as they hooked pinkies with each other and walked out of McKinley. "Are you sure being a counselor is the best summer job? I mean since, you know" said Quinn whispering the last part quietly.

"Yeah. I'm sure about this." Said Santana confidently. "When are you guys leaving?" asked Brittany. "Tomorrow," answered Santana. "WHAT!" the girls screeched. "No San, you can't leave us tomorrow, we still need to egg Puck's car! You know, our tradition of doing it after one week of summer starts." Said Quinn. "Yea San! Please stay!" said Brittany with her puppy dog look. "Please Sanny," said Quinn with her puppy dog look. "No. Sorry. Counselor training starts the day after tomorrow but we have to arrive early to check in. And please your puppy dog looks, only works on boys." said Santana as she climbed in her red convertible with Quinn and Brittany in the back seats. "Fine. But we get to have a sleepover tonight," said Britt,

"Sure." Said Santana as she drove to her house.

With Puck:

Finn, Sam, Mike and Puck were playing Basketball in the McKinley Gym. They were taking a water break.

"I can't wait to go to the Lima Bean to work all summer with Rachel." Said Finn excitedly. "That's what you say every summer," Sam pointed out. "This summer, I'm not stuck with a bunch of Lima Losers like that bitch Santana." Puck boasted. "Oh yea, where you going this summer?" Mike asked. "I'm going to be a camp counselor at OSSC in Cleveland. My uncle runs that place so he told me to sign up. There paying us 500 dollars per week! All counselors have to stay for 6 weeks. It's a win-win. There will be hot bitches there, my cousin told me, and I get 3,000 dollars at the end of the summer." "Nice. You are good with kids." Mike pointed out. "Yea. I'm leaving tomorrow, not coming back till one week before school starts. Santana isn't gonna be able to egg my car!" "I'm not stuck here this year, I'm taking Quinn back to Tennessee." Said Sam. "Awesome. Hey, why aren't you taking us?" asked Finn. "I asked you guys, but you were all busy talking about how eggos were better names for waffles." The boys laughed.

"Anyways, Quinn just texted me, told me to go to buy some soda for their sleepover." Said Sam, standing up. "I'll come with. Dude, you are so whipped." Said Puck.

With Santana:

"Lets get this party started!" shouted Brittany as she jumped into the Lopez residence. Santana's mom and dad were out of the country for summer. Santana's older sister and brother (twins) were both at college so she had the house to herself. "What! You have no drinks anymore!" whined Brittany. "I'll text Sam to bring soda." Quinn whipped out her phone ASAP. "Ha! I think your just making a excuse to text Trouty Mouth." "NO!" Quinn protested but she blushed.

A few minutes later, Sam's old pick up truck drove through the Lopez driveway. Sam honked the horn. "Guppy Face is here!" shouted Santana to Quinn. Quinn ran out to see Sam. "Hey baby," said Quinn as she kissed Sam on the cheek. "Hey you." Replied Sam with his arm around Quinn's waist. Puck made a gagging noise in the background. Sam and Quinn turned around and stared at him. "What?" Puck said, looking innocent. "You'll act like that one day you know," said Brittany, walking out of the house and picking up the sodas. "Does Salamander Lips want to stay?" said Santana as she walked out of the house. She froze when she saw Puck.

"What are you doing here Puck!" shouted Santana.

"Just chillin' with the Biebs here." He replied.

"Get out of the driveway now!"

"Make me!"

"Whoa ok, Sammy, you better go now," said Quinn.

Santana looked like a kettle boiling as Sam drove his pick up truck out of the driveway. Quinn escorted Santana in.

"God he makes me so mad." She said when she sat on the couch. "I'm so glad when I'm able to get out of here." This was Perfect, she wasn't going to see Puck ALL summer. That's what she thinks

Please Review! It's my first fanfic chapter/story.


	2. Chapter 2: WHY ARE YOU HERE!

With Santana:

The alarm clock rang in Santana's room. Three girls were sleeping. Surprisingly, Santana jumped out of bed. "You guys need to go now!" shouted Santana, shaking Brittany and Quinn. "Chill San! It's like 9!" said Quinn, pulling the pillow over her head. "I need to get ready!" shouted Santana. Brittany was still sleeping. "WAKE UP BRITT BRITT!" shouted Santana and Quinn, shaking her. Brittany still didn't wake up. "I think she takes sleeping pills," whispered Quinn. "Nah!" replied Santana. "You seem excited for OSSC." Said Brittany, she woke up. "Duh! I haven't been there since I was like 11! I need to change now. I don't care if you're in here or not." Quinn quickly grabbed her stuff and scrambled out. Brittany started to change with her. Santana was wearing white denim short shorts, unzipped black leather jacket, red and black high top converse, ( ) red ray bans, and a red tank top that said, Bitch right across her boobs.

10:00 AM

Santana put her 3 gigantic suitcases and 2 gym bags in the back of the red convertible. Brittany and Quinn were waiting next to the car. "Okay guys! I'm gonna miss you sooooooooooo much. Call every day!" said Santana. "This is our first summer apart." Said Quinn. "Yea. I'm gonna call you everyday San." Said Brittany. They hooked pinkies the last time for the summer and hugged. "I need to get my drives on. I need to arrive before lunch!" said Santana as she smoothly jumped into the car. "Bye!" shouted Quinn and Brittany when Santana drove out o the driveway.

With Puck:

"WAKEY WAKEY NOAH!" shouted Puck's little sister, Isabella. "Not now Izzy. I can be late for camp. Uncle Rob told me." Murmured Puck.

An hour later:

Puck thought, "Today, I'm gonna meet hot bitches. No more Lima Losers and mostly, NO SANTANA LOPEZ!" He changed into a red muscle shirt that said, WMHS, Jean shorts, Black flip flops and ray ban aviators.

At 11:00:

Puck threw his 2 suitcases and gym bag on the back of his blue pick up truck. His mom, Annabella was tearing up, so was Izzy. "Mama, don't cry, I'll skype and call everyday. I promise." Puck said to his mom. "Be good to mommy ok Izzy? Good girl." Said Puck, ruffling her hair. Puck kissed his mom and sister on the cheek before leaving. "Bye Noah!' they both shouted. "Bye! Love you guys!" shouted Puck.

With Santana:

She switched on the radio. She already took off her leather jacket. Tik Tok by Ke$ha was playing. She sang along to it while driving. A hour later of driving, Santana finally pulled into the familiar view of her camp. She drove on the dock. There was a beach to her right. That stretched a kilometer long. To her left, there was a basketball court, the mesh hall and the main building. The beach had 3 docks connected to the main building. Down each dock, there were 8 huts. One dock's sign said Counselors. Another said Campers. The Last dock said Information. Santana parked her convertible next to the main building, where the parking lot was. She walked onto the dock that said Information and stepped in the first hut. "Hi Rob!" said Santana, waving at Rob. "San? Is that you? said Rob looking up from the computer. "Yes!" They hugged each other. "So, I'm assuming that I'll be getting the 8 year olds?" asked Santana. "Yes. This is your schedule. You have a lanyard. What color? So you will know which one is yours." asks Rob. "Red." Santana answered immediately. "The lanyard has a card, which unlocks you to all facilities, whistle, contact numbers, your girls cabin key, you cabin key and your cabin partners cabin keys but you guys have different cabins. Counselors have separate cabins. You will be the cheerleading coach for the stations, I know you've been craving for that job since you were 8 and when someone else is cheerleading coach, you will be the life guard or assistant basketball coach. Only girls are doing cheerleading, the boys are doing football. You have 6 girls in your cabin. Your cabin number is 1." said Rob. "Awesome. So who is my cabin and camp partner?" asked Santana. "Ah. It's my nephew. You will see who he is." Just then a girl with blond hair and brown eyes walked in. "SANTANA!" the girl squealed. "OMG! KYLIE!" exclaimed Santana. They hugged each other. "Finally. I get to see you in person. It's been forever, girlfriend." Said Kylie, excitedly. "I see you girls are having a reunion. Hope you didn't forget about me!" said a tall boy with shaggy blond hair and brown eyes. "Oh. Hi Keith." Said Santana turning back to Kylie. Kylie and Keith were twins. Keith pouted. "Aww… Is Keith sad? Come here." Said Santana. They hugged each other. "Hey, were all here. Except for my nephew. Santana, you can go unpack. Then go to the Mesh hall to meet the rest of your friends." Said Rob. Santana and Kylie hugged and Santana walked off the dock to unpack.

With Puck:

It was 12:00. Puck almost made it. He saw sign that said, Welcome to OSSC! He drove his car along the dock/road. His jaw dropped when he saw the scenery. He kept on driving. "Wow! My Uncle got all of grandpa's money and spent it on this! Wow!" Puck thought. He parked his pick up truck next to a red convertible. "Wait… Isn't that Santana's car? Whatever. It might be someone else's." Puck slammed the door. He walked over to the first hut of the third row of docks. "Hey Uncle Rob!" said Puck. "Hey Puck! Do you like it here?" "This, is paradise." "OK. All your other counselor mates are in already. You have a lanyard that is your favorite color, Black. I made sure no one would take you're color. It has a card to all facilities, your boys' cabin keys, your cabin key and you're cabin mate's cabin key." "Thanks Unc." "Welcome. Anyways, you are the Football coach, I know you wanted to be a football coach since like forever. You won't get any girls in your class. When you aren't Football coach, you will be the basketball coach and sometimes, the life guard. I tried to hook you with your cabin buddy. Which is a girl by the way. I know what you're thinking Puck. No you won't be sharing a room with her. You have 7 boys that are 8 in your cabin and Your cabin number is 2. Since you guys have the youngest kids. Go unpack and I'll give you a tour around the place and you can tell me what your Mom and Izzy are up to." "Okay." Puck walked out of the hut and started unpacking.

With Santana:

Santana walked into her cabin. It was huge! It had a double bed next to the window on the left. A desk, closet and a bathroom! She quickly started unpacking. After half an hour, she was finally finished. She walked over to the Mesh hall. She saw a familiar blue pick up truck. "Wait is that Puck's? No it isn't. It has to be Rob's nephew's" Santana thought. She walked up the stairs into the Mesh Hall. She walked toward the group of teenagers talking animatedly. She grabbed herself a root beer on the way. "OMG! IS THAT YOU SANTANA?" shouted a girl with green piercing eyes and red hair. Everyone turned to look at Santana. "OMG! AMBER?" squealed Santana. Amber and another girl hugged Santana. "I missed you guys soooooo much." Said Santana. "I know right?" said a girl with Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes. "Totally Lauren," replied Santana. "Hey Sanny," said a rough voice. Santana turned around to find it was Blake. "Hi Blakey!" Santana gave Blake a hug. It was really awkward because Blake was really tall. He was taller than Finn. Blake had Blonde hair and Green Eyes. "You look hot San." Said another deep voice. "DRAKE! COME HERE!" shouted Santana. Santana used to think that Drake was from Drake and Josh when they were eight. They became really good friends but because Drake lived in Japan, they couldn't communicate with each other. Drake had Brown hair and Blue Eyes. Just then Keith and Kylie walked in. They all ran to them. They started talking about what was going on in there lives, when Kylie said, "Did you guys see Rob's nephew, the new counselor?" They all shook their heads. "He's a total hottie. He has a Mohawk. How hot is that?" said Kylie. "Wait a minute, it has to be Puck. Or maybe not. What are the chances that a boy with a Mohawk drives a blue pick up truck?" Santana shrugged it off.

Just then, Puck walked in. Santana was too busy getting food to notice. The rest of the counselors all greeted him. Puck saw a girl in the distance. She looked so hot. Puck walked over to the girl. "Hi my name is Puck. I'm the new counselor." Said Puck smoothly from behind Santana. "Wait… PUCK!" Santana yelled, turning around. "What the Frickin' Hell! SANTANA!" yelled Puck. "Why are you here?" snarled Santana. "I am Rob's nephew." Oh shit. "What cabin number are you in?" asked Santana calmly. "2." Fuck. "I'm in 1." Puck wanted to pull his Mohawk out of his head. "I FINALLY GET TO ESCAPE WORKING IN A FRICKIN' COFFEE SHOP WITH YOU AND YOU END UP HERE! ARE YOU STALKING ME OR SOMETHING!" Puck yelled to Santana. The cafeteria was quiet. "I'M HERE BECAUSE I CAME HERE SINCE I WAS 8. I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'RE HERE!" Santana stormed off. "Wait San!" shouted Lauren. "You guys know each other." Asked Blake. "I damn know that bitch alright." Said Puck.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3: PARTNERS?

In this story, Santana had 3 older siblings and one twin.

Bernardo: Older Twin

Vanessa: Oldest sister

Leonardo: Second oldest sibling, Rosalinda's Twin

Rosalinda: Third oldest sibling, Leonardo's Twin

With Santana:

"San! San! Where are you?" yelled Lauren, Amber and Kylie. They were searching the beach for Her. "Here," said a weak voice. "San, are you okay?" comforted Amber. "Yea." Said Santana, she was staring into space. "No you aren't." said Kylie. "Tell us what happened that was so bad between you and Puck. "Fine." Said Santana.

Flashback:

_Santana looked really different when she was small. She had short black hair and thick glasses with a plaid dress. It was Santana's birthday. She was turning 7. She skipped down the hallway and met up with Quinn. "Hey San! Happy Birthday!" yelled Quinn. Puck walked up to them. Santana had a crush on Puck. "Happy Birthday Loser! What kind of dress are you wearing? You look like a nun! What a loser!" said Puck as he walked away with his buddies snickering at Santana. Santana stood there, broken. Then she ran into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She really did look like a nun. Quinn came in, "Sanny! Are you okay?" Santana broke down. "No. Quinn, this was the last dress my oldest sister, Vanessa, sowed for me before she died." Quinn said, "You need a makeover. Frannie will give you one." So that day, Santana became a bitch. _

"OMG… So sorry Santana," they all blurted out at once. "It's okay. But he was my bully ever since." Replied Santana. "It's time for the first bonfire for the counselors. Excited?" asked Kylie. "OMG! Totally!" shrieked Amber. "Excited much?" said Santana. They all walked over to the bonfire. They all sat next to each other. The boys where already there. Just then, Rob came out. "Hi counselors! Since I like know everyone lets read the pairing cabin list, Santana and Puck, Drake and Amber, Kylie and Blake and Lauren and Keith. Okay everyone sit next to your cabin partners." Puck and Santana did move. "Santana, Puck? Did you hear me?" "Yes." They replied in unison. Puck moved over to Santana. "Okay, now, you guys interact with your buddies. Tell them you're jobs this summer and what school your from. "I'm the cheerleading coach and sometimes the life guard or assistant basketball coach when it's a coed sports day." Said Santana. "I'm the football coach and the life guard partially and the basketball coach. Oh shit, we have the same jobs." Said Puck. "Okay everybody, it's time to sleep now. You'll have to wake up early tomorrow to get the best breakfast." Said Rob cheerfully.


	4. Chapter 4: Truce?

At 1:00:

"Okay, everybody gather around. Today, we are going to do the scavenger hunt. I have gave you places to go look and there are riddles. Answer a riddle and write it down on your sheet then the first group back gets a extra hour of sleep. You do it with your partner." Puck looked at Santana. Santana was wearing a sleeveless white shirt that said, Unholy Trinity. She had it custom made. Aviators, red sport short shorts and Red Nike Flip Flops. Her hair was in a high pony tail. Santana noticed Puck starting at her. "What the hell does he want?" Puck was wearing a plain white wife beater, black basketball shorts and light blue vans. "Ready! Go!" shouted Rob. Puck said, "Can we work together this once please. I really need to get my extra sleep." "Fine." Grumbled Santana.

An Hour later:

"The winner of our Scavenger Hunt was Amber and Drake." Announced Rob. "Okay, the campers will come tomorrow. I will give you your camper list and you have free time for the rest of the day. But you have a meeting from 7:00-9:00 with me to discuss how to act around campers and rules." Said Rob. It was 2:00. The girls decided to hit the beach. Her hair was in a high pony tail. Santana changed into a red bikini top, Roxy white swim shorts, Black Flip Flops and Aviators. She grabbed her towel and walked to the beach. Kylie, Amber, Lauren and Keith were there. "Is it ok if Keith hangs out with us?" asked Kylie. "Sure." Replied Santana. "Now, I needs to get my tanning on." Said Santana. She laid down on a lounge chair. 5 minutes later, she heard a wolf whistle. She immediately looked up. She tipped down her aviators. In front of her, stood tanned toned figure with a six pack and a Mohawk wearing Quicksilver Blue board shorts, White flip flops and aviators. He was carrying a surf board. "Puck! What are you doing here?" Santana hissed. "Just going surfing." Said Puck casually. "Though if you want to do a little something something …" added Puck. "NO! You are such a perv." Santana grabbed her stuff and stormed off. But Puck playfully slapped her ass. "My Point!" Santana cried and she stormed back to her cabin.

At 6:00:

Santana was walking to the mess hall. She was wearing what she wore at the scavenger hunt but she added a black leather jacket. It was still light in Cleveland. After she finished eating, she went back to her cabin. She grabbed her lanyard and her pencil case and she went to the hut on the third dock that said, Counselor Area. It was already 7:00. The other counselors piled in except for Puck. In the hut, there was a small patio and 2 tables for 4 people to sit at. Santana sat with Kylie and Keith. Rob already started to hand out the map of the area when Puck ran in. "I'm so so so so sorry. I didn't know we were supposed to meet here. I was searching the whole place." Said Puck out of breath and looking for a place to sit. The only empty seat was next to Santana so he sat there. They scooted away from each other. "It's ok Puck." Said Rob. Rob passed out a notebook with the cover that is green saying OSSC diagonal, Schedules, Cabin Kids List and Rules. "This year, we have decided to open a glee club, those of you who wants to "teach", just tell me. This notebook is to take notes at meetings. But you can do whatever you want with it. These are your Schedules." Rob droned on and on about rules. When the meeting finally finished, then everyone compared schedules. Puck and Santana realized that Rob had put them together in all the activities. Puck and Santana started complaining to Rob. "Why out of all people did you put me with that bitch?" asked Puck. "I didn't think you guys knew each other." Said Rob, erasing the white board. "OK. I would like to be in the glee club," said Santana. "Me too." said Puck. "OK. I will post the meeting time for glee club. But for now, go back to your huts. Tomorrow, you need to wake up at 6:00. The campers will be arriving at 9:00" said Rob. They both groaned. Rob chuckled.

When they were walking back, there was a awkward silence. "Santana, we are cabin partners and counselor partners." Said Puck,

"So?"

"Lets just have peace one summer. No fighting. We have to get on friendly terms. For our cabin kids."

"Fine. But don't expect me to flirt with you or do whatever your friends do with you."

"OK."

They arrived at their cabins and both went in. Santana changed into Dark blue striped Long Pajama Pants and a Light green tank top. She was thinking about what Puck said. Maybe, it was the right decision about being on friendly terms with Puck. For the sake of the cabin kids. She shrugged it off and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Campers

Next Day at 6:00:

Santana groaned as her alarm clock screamed. She lazily rubbed her eyes. She walked to her bathroom and styled her hair into a French braid pony tail. She slipped on a white tank top, old navy red plaid short shorts, black ray bans and black and red converse. She walked to the mesh hall. Soon, she was joined by Puck, who was wearing a red plaid button up shirt that he rolled up to 1/2 of his arm, white denim shorts and black vans. "Wow, we are like wearing the same thing." Said Puck. Santana looked and sure enough, they were almost wearing the same thing. "Wow." She replied. They got their breakfast and sat down. "Are you excited?" asked Puck. "Yea. You don't know how many year I've been waiting for this day." Squealed Santana. At 7:00, Rob called all counselors to meet at the facilities hut. The facilities hut was three times the size of a normal hut. It had all the equipment from Pom Poms to Canoes. "Ok, so this is were we start the labor. Get with your counselor partners and come to me, I have a assignment for you to do." Said Rob. Santana and Puck walked to Rob. "I need you guys to inflate all the balls and set up the beach for tonight's introduction. Come back for the layout of the beach later." Said Rob, not looking up from the checklist. Puck and Santana walked over to the ball pumper. "I'll pump and you bring the balls to me." Said Santana quickly. "Aw…. I want to pump the balls!" Puck whined playfully. Santana sat on the piled up mattresses, she swatted his bicep. "Go now!" Santana bossed playfully. "Yes your majesty." Puck bowed down to Santana. Santana giggled and blushed. After they finished pumping the balls, they got the beach layout and started moving it. It was 8:30 when they were done. "Ok. You guys can chill in the registration office. I will help them sign up and stuff and you guys show them the cabins and hang out." Said Rob.

Santana was chatting with Lauren when a 11 year old came in. "Sorry, I have to go." Said Lauren because she was helping the 11 year olds. Puck walked to Santana. "So are you nervous?" asked Santana. "No. I got this all covered." "Really?" "Yea." Santana knew he was lying. She raised her eyebrow. "Fine, I am a little nervous." Puck admitted. Just then, Rob called Puck over to bring one of his boys to his cabin. "Good Luck." Said Santana. "Need all of it I can get." Smirked Puck. There was a boy who looked like a mini Puck but with out a Mohawk. "Hey Charlie, how you doing buddy?" Santana heard Puck say as he gave Charlie a fist bump. "Wow. He is good with kids." Santana thought. "Santana, you have a camper!" said Rob. Santana jogged over. There was a girl that looked like Santana but her hair was up to her waist. She looked down a her sneakers. "Jane, this is your counselor, Santana." Santana smiled at Jane. "Hi Jane! You look very pretty!" "Thanks!" Jane said looking up a little. "Lets go check out your cabin. You can get the best spot since you are the first one here!" "Really?" Jane said looking hopeful. "Yea! Sure!" replied Santana. She grabbed Jane's 2 pink luggage's and headed towards the cabin. "So what do you like to do?" asked Santana. "Cheer. I'm on the cheerleading team at home." "Really? I am the co captain of the Cheerios, our cheerleading squad." "You work with Coach Sylvester?" Jane said, with her Jaw dropping. "Yes. But she can be mean at times." Chuckled Santana. Puck was just walking back to the Counselor Hut. "Hey Santana! Who is this pretty young girl here?" said Puck, lowering himself to Jane's height. Jane blushed. "Hey Puck! This is Jane. Jane, this is Puck, my counselor buddy. You will see him a lot." Said Santana. "I guess I'd better be going. Be a good girl for Santana ok?" said Puck. "Ok." Said Jane. As they walked to the cabin, Jane was squirming uncomfortably like she had a secret to hide but she wanted to tell it. "Jane, this is your cabin." Said Santana as she opened the Cabin. Jane ran to the bed with the best view. "I want this bed." Jane said immediately. "I had that bed when I came here when I was eight too!" said Santana. Santana started to leave to pick up other kids when Jane blurted out, "Are you dating Puck?" Santana turned around and laughed. "No! Why would you think that Jane?" Santana sat on a bed and Jane sat on her lap. "Because, you guys are wearing the same thing and Puck is really nice." Replied Jane. "Oh. No honey. We are just friends. Lets go meet your roommates." Said Santana. Santana and Jane walked out holding each others hands.

After everyone arrived, Santana gathered all the girls. "Lets go play on the beach!" said Santana. Everyone cheered. They walked to the beach. Puck was there too. "Hey San! Hi Jane!" greeted Puck. "Hi Puck!" said Jane and Santana. Santana's girls and Puck's boys all sat like a audience looking at Puck and Santana. "Hi everyone! I am Santana and I will be your camp counselor." "I'm Puck, and I will also be your camp counselors." "Lets introduce ourselves. Go in a circle and say your name and one thing you like doing" said Santana. "My name is Jane and I like cheerleading." "My name is Samantha. Everyone calls me Sammy. My twin is Vicky. I like playing with Barbie dolls." "I'm Emily and I like to swim." "I am Whitney. I love to sing and I want to be a Broadway star. " Santana and Puck stared at Whitney and chuckled. Puck was leaning back with his arms supporting him. "Seems like we've got a Rachel Berry here too." Whispered Puck. Santana giggled. "I'm Victoria but I like Vicky. Sammy is my twin and I like to play Soccer." "I am Kim. I like to read." "I'm Alex. I like to invent stuff." "I'm Matt. I like to dance." Santana leaned back on Puck. "Sounds like we got a Mike Chang too." Santana whispered. Puck chuckled. "I'm Lucas and I like to play baseball." "I'm Brandon and I like to play Lego." "I'm Grant and I play basketball." "I'm Ryan and I like to sing. I can't dance." Santana and Puck started at each other and in unison they whispered, "Finn." "I'm Charlie. I like to play sports." "Okay. That's it. Lets play tag!" said Puck. Everyone ran away from Puck since Puck was the chaser. Puck decided to go for Santana. He chased Santana all over the beach. Puck caught Santana from behind and spun her in circles. Santana giggled non stop. Just then, Rob came and told them to go to give them a tour.

Santana's Kids: 6

Jane: Mini Santana except with extremely long hair (to the waist)

Samantha: Brown hair, Brown Eyes (Sammy) (Vicky's twin)

Emily: Blonde hair, Blue eyes

Whitney: Rachel attitude, red hair

Victoria: Black hair, brown eyes (Vicky) (Sammy's twin)

Kim: Black hair, Black Eyes

Puck's Kids: 7

Charlie: Mini Puck except no Mohawk

Ryan: Brown hair, Green Eyes

Grant: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes

Brandon: Mini Rory except no accent

Lucas: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes

Matt: Dirty Blonde Hair, Brown eyes

Alex: Black Hair, Brown Eyes


	6. Chapter 6: Light Up The World

At 7:00 PM:

Santana and Puck brought their "Kids" to the first meeting of the summer. It was on the beach. Santana and Puck had set it up that morning. There were 4 circles made by logs. In the middle of each circle, there was a fire going. The kids went to sit down at their logs and Puck and Santana went to get Marshmallows from Rob. When they went to Cabin 1,2's circle, there was only one log left so Puck and Santana had to share. "Okay everyone, Welcome to OSSC. You will get your schedules tomorrow and activities will start tomorrow. Now, this time is to make smores and talk to the kids your age at this camp." When Rob finished talking, he handed out sticks and Chocolate crackers to everyone. Their circle was already toasting marshmallows. "So, is everyone liking it here so far?" asked Santana, surprisingly soft. "Yes Santana." They all replied in unison. "Ok. I'm bored." Said Puck after stuffing himself with 5 Smores. They all laughed. Rob had just announced that they had to get ready for bed.

At 9:00

The children arrived at their cabins. But, unfortunately for Santana and Puck, they were really hyper from the smores. They were all jumping on their beds, having pillow fights and jumping on beds. Santana and Puck met on the dock. They needed to find a way to calm them down. (The girls were in the boys cabin)

"How bout' singing to them?" suggested Puck.

"Sure. Go grab your guitar." Said Santana.

A minute later, Puck came back with his guitar. "What should we sing?" asked Puck. "How about… Light Up The World?" (just pretend they didn't sing that song yet but already made it) said Santana. "Wow. Santana, a world peace person?" said Puck sarcastically.

"Whatever. Just get in Fuckerman."

"Whatever you say your majesty."

"Ok guys. We have a song to sing for you! Go sit down on the beds." said Santana. They all sat on the beds. Santana and Puck started singing and dancing:

Santana:  
hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,  
it's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.  
hey-hey-hey you and me keep on trying to play it cool,  
now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do.

Puck:  
lay it all down

Santana:  
got something to say  
Puck:  
lay it all down  
Santana:  
throw your doubt away  
Puck:  
do or die now  
Santana:  
step onto the plate

Both:  
blow the door wide open like up up and away

Chorus: (x2)  
let's light up the world tonight  
you gotta give up the bark and bite  
i know that we got the love alright  
come on and li~li~light it up, light it up tonight

Puck:  
hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts.  
tell me why we've gotta stop, i just want to let it rock.

Both:  
hey~hey~hey you and me

Puck:

keep on staring at the road,  
like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control.

Puck:  
lay it all down  
Santana:  
got something to say  
Puck:  
lay it all down  
Santana:  
throw your doubt away  
Puck:  
do or die now

Santana:  
step onto the plate

Puck:  
blow the door wide open like

Both:

up up and away

Both: (x2)  
let's light up the world tonight  
you gotta give up the bark and bite  
i know that we got the love alright  
come on and li~li~light it up, light it up tonight

Puck:  
hey hey hey you.  
hey hey hey you.  
hey hey hey you.  
hey hey hey you you you you you you you you you

Santana:  
lay it all down,  
got something to say.  
lay it all down,  
throw your doubt away.  
do or die now,  
step onto the plate  
blow the door wide open like up up and away

Both: (x2)  
let's light up the world tonight  
you gotta give up the bark and bite  
i know that we got the love alright  
come on and li~li~light it up, light it up tonight

When they finished, all of the children were clapping. "You guys are really good." Beamed Jane. "Nah, they were alright. I could do better," Whitney yawned. Santana giggled. "Ok girls, lets get back to our cabin to sleep. Everybody say goodnight to Puck!" said Santana as she guided them out to go back to their cabin.

With Santana;

The girls climbed into bed. "I'm just gonna check your temperature and log it. Then, you can sleep." Said Santana, walking to the Kim first. Jane was the last one to get checked up on. "Santana?" asked Jane. "Yes?" replied Santana as she was logging Jane's temperature. "I'm scared of the dark." Said Jane. Santana immediately looked up and remembered something.

_Flashback:_

"_Heather, I'm scared of the dark," said a eight year old Santana as she pulled the blanket all the way up to her neck even if it was super hot in. "It's okay, Sanny. I'll leave the light dimmed for you okay?" said Heather, Santana's counselor said. "Ok. Thank you." replied Santana. "You know, I'm was scared of the dark until I was 10 you know." Said Heather as she left the cabin._

"Don't worry Hun, I'll leave the light dimmed for you okay?" replied Santana. "Thank you Santana." Said Jane as Santana hugged Jane before she left. "You know, I used to be scared of the dark until I was 12 you know," Santana said as she left.

With Puck:

"Okay. Go to bed and I'll come around to take your temperatures okay?" said Puck. "Okay." The boys replied. After Puck had taken everyone's temperature except for Charlie's, he walked over. While Puck was logging the temperature of Charlie, Charlie asked, "Puck? Is it manly to miss your family?" Puck was taken by surprise by this question. "Yea buddy, why?" asked Puck. "I miss my Daddy and Mommy and my little sister." Said Charlie. "It's okay. You're a very brave trooper." Said Puck as he hugged Charlie and walked out of the cabin.

With Both:

They were walking back to their cabins together. "Are you going to sign up to sing at the end of the summer party?" asked Santana. "What's that?" asked Puck. "It's the night before summer ends here and there's a party. Counselors and Campers can perform." "I'm not sure yet. I have six weeks to plan though so I might do it." "Okay. Well goodnight Puck." said Santana. "Goodnight San." Said Puck as they walked in their cabin.

With Santana:

Santana walked in her dorm and changed into Dark blue striped Long Pajama Pants and a Light green tank top. She put her hair in a messy bun as she started up her Mac Book Pro. She put on her reading glasses. Santana only let Quinn and Brittany see her like that. Santana logged onto Skype. She whipped out her phone and called Quinn.  
"OMG SANTANA! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME LAST NIGHT! I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED!" yelled Quinn.

"Sorry Mom." Said Santana jokingly.

"So, what's up with you in camp?"

"You will not believe this but Puckerman is also a counselor here. I'm his counselor buddy."

"I know."

"Wait what?"

"Sam told me how Puck was going to OSSC too."

"Whatever. Get on Skype."

Quinn logged on Skype. Brittany was online. Santana called Brittany and Quinn. (This format is like chatting except they are on call.)

San: Hey guys, I missed you.

Britt: Miss you guys so much. I'm seriously going to murder you guys for letting me handle the machine of doom at the Lima Bean.

Quinn: You mean the coffee machine Britt?

Britt: Oh. That's what it's called.

San: So how are things in Tennessee with Ken, Barbie?

Quinn: It's so beautiful.

Britt: Lord Tubbington told me to sleep now or else he would turn into a unicorn and fly away

Quinn: Okay. Bye Britt.

San: Bye Britt Britt

Brittany has left the call

Quinn: So how are things with you and Puckerman

San: Fine. We have a peace treaty right now but it's just for the summer time.

Quinn: What?!  
San: Chill out Q, it's just for the campers.

Quinn: Okay. I think you two should totally hook up.

San: WHAT THE FRICKIN HELL QUINN!

Quinn: Santana… Lan…

San: Yeah yeah Language whatever.

Quinn: You look like your thinking. Whatcha thinking about?

San: Well, an hour ago, our campers were still awake on sugar high. So we sang Light Up The World to make them shut up.

Quinn: That's a first. Did you enjoy it?

San: Surprisingly, yes.

Quinn: So do you have a favorite camper?

San: Yes. Her name is Jane. Here is a photo of her. (Santana took a picture with all her campers when they arrived)

Quinn received file

Quinn: She's so adorable, just like you when you were eight San.

San: I know right? Anyways I need to get my sleeps on. I need to wake up at 5:00 to exercise. Sorry Q.

Quinn: It's okay San. Bye.

San: Bye.

Santana shut down her Laptop and removed her glasses. She tried to go to sleep, but for some reason, her mind was on Puck. Did she really enjoy singing with him? Santana fell asleep thinking about that.

With Puck:

Puck put his guitar down and changed into a pair of Boxers. He opened his Mac Book Pro (The school gave it to them) and signed onto Skype. Finn, Sam and Mike were all online so Puck decided to call them.

Finn: Hey man wassup?

Puck: Nothing much. Santana Lopez works here.

Mike: Are you guys like ripping each others heads off

Sam: I know she was there.

Puck: How?

Sam: Quinn told me San was going to OSSC

Finn: Are you doing okay man? You seem kinda off.

Puck: Yea. I'm okay.

Sam: Seriously, something's up man.

Mike: Spill.

Puck: I sang Light Up The World with Santana today.

Finn, Sam, Mike: (Laughing)

Puck: What's so funny?

Sam: Whenever you and San see each other, you guys bring down the world

Puck: Ahaha. Very funny.

Mike: Why did you sing it?

Finn: Tell us the truth

Puck: Our kids…

Finn: Aww… you guys have kids

Puck: Shut it Finn. Anyways the kids were sugar high on smores so we sang them Light Up The World to calm them down

Mike: It worked, didn't it.

Sam: You guys should totally hook up. You are both equally annoying, love to make fun of my hair and face, and like to insult Finn's height.

Finn: Hey!

Mike: True.

Puck: Anyways, I gotta go sleep, I need to wake up at 5:00 tomorrow if I want to run in the morning.

Finn: Okay man bye

Mike: Bye

Sam: Good luck with hooking up with Santana

Puck: Sam… Seriously

Sam: Sorry. Bye dude

After Puck had hung up, he tried to sleep but the feeling of Santana singing with him was still there. "Why am I thinking about this? Santana's just my counselor buddy." Though Puck as he drifted to sleep.

I don't own glee. If I did, Pucktana would be on and so would Fabrevans.


	7. Chapter 7: First Kiss

5:00:

With Santana:

Ring! Santana's alarm rang loudly. Santana turned over. "Yes! Today we get to teach!" thought Santana. She changed into a black tank top, red Nike sneakers and White Nike running short shorts. She went out the door. In front of her, Puck was also coming out of his cabin. Puck was wearing a Black muscle shirt that said WMHS Titans, White basketball shorts and black sneakers.

"Okay, I swear you're spying on me, we always wear the same clothes." Said Santana as she walked off the dock with Puck trailing close behind.

"I am not. Or maybe you are." He replied as they started jogging.

"In your dreams Puckerman."

"You know it is Santana."

"Perv." Santana said as she hit him on his bicep.

"Hey! That hurt!" Puck said as he clutched his bicep and making a pouty face.

"Aww… You want me to kiss it?" asked Santana jokingly.

Puck perked up, "Yes Please!" he said a bit too desperately.

"No way!" said Santana.

"Anyways, how did you sleep?"

"Fine, you?"

"Yes. Whose your favorite camper?"

"Totally Jane. She's like a mini me."

"I know. She looks like your younger sister."

Silence ringed as Santana stopped running.

"You okay?" asked Puck.

"Um.. yea. I just never really talked about her with anybody before." Said Santana as she walked off the dock onto the beach to sit.

"You wanna talk about it?" asked Puck, trailing her.

"Not really."

"Okay." Puck said as he put his shoulder around Santana.

"She was my favorite sister you know. And she died in a stupid car crash because of a drunk Vanessa." Santana teared up. Puck started rocking her and saying good things.

"It's okay Santana, it's not your fault."

"Thanks for caring Puck." Said Santana as she stood up.

"It's okay." They ran back to their cabins.

With Santana:

She opened her bathroom door and started taking her shower.

"Shit, I let Puckerman see my vulnerable side. Oh well." She thought.

She changed into her cheerleading coach outfit. It looked like a green cheerios outfit except it said OSSC instead of WMHS. She looked at the clock. It read 6:30. She went on Skype and she saw that Quinn was online. She rang Quinn.

San: Hey Preggo.

Quinn: Why are you calling so early in the morning?

San: Why are you online?

Quinn: I forgot to shut down

San: I'm bored, entertain me

Quinn: I am not your personal comedian.

San: Whatever.

Quinn: So did anything good happen between you and Puck last night?

San: Ewww. Q. No!

Quinn: Your face is priceless

San: But something happened this morning

Quinn: What!

San: Not telling

Quinn: San…

San: Nope:

Quinn: SANTANA MARIE LOPEZ! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!

San: Okay mom…

Quinn: Good

San: Anyways, Puck brought up you know who up today and I almost cried in front of him

Quinn: So he got to see your soft side?

San: I guess.

Quinn: Sorry, I have to go, Sam's calling me

San: Ooooo you doing it with him

Quinn: San! *face turns red*

San: HAHAHA! I screenshoted your face just now.

Quinn: San delete it

San: No way, this is going on Facebook

Quinn: Whatever, good luck with Puck.

San: Okay bye luv ya

Quinn: Luv ya too!

Santana shut down her computer. She read her instructions for what to do to coach the cheerleads for the Summer Camp Elementary school Nationals.

With Puck:

Puck took a quick shower and put his football jersey. It was dark green with his number, 20 and with Puckerman on the back. There was a Helmet that was green that said coach on it and football pants. He put his football helmet, clipboard, lanyard, whistle, basketball uniform, football and his basketball in his football bag. He decided to go prank Santana. He went out and knocked on Santana's door and hid. Santana came out and said, "Seriously Puck, I know you're playing pranks on me." Puck came out from his spot. "Hey San, you wanna wake up the campers?"

"Sure. I'll just grab my stuff."

"Wow, she looks amazing. Wait, do I like her?" thought Puck.

"Earth to Puck.. Hello?" said Santana.

"Oh yea. Let's go wake up the campers." Said Puck staring at Santana's skirt as it swayed.

"I know you're staring at my ass." Santana said as she slipped her cheerios bag over her shoulder while walking off the dock onto the campers dock. When Santana almost got to the cabins, Puck decided to sneak up on her. Then Puck picked her up on the waist from behind and spun her around. Santana giggled as he spun her around. Then Puck slung Santana on his shoulder and walked to the beach. Santana giggled-yelled, "Puck! Put me down!" while beating his back.

"Never, as long as your on my back, I'm your boss." He said as he put Santana down. Santana ran away from Puck and Puck chased her. Santana went into the girls cabin quickly and shut the door.

"Guys if Puck comes in, then tell him I ran away." The girls nodded. Santana hid in the bathroom. Soon, there was a knock on the door. Puck came in.

"Hey girls, did you see Santana?" he asked nicely.

"No." replied Jane. Whitney, who didn't like to lie said, "Santana said that if you came in then we should tell you that she ran away." Puck smirked. He looked at the bathroom door that was closed. He counted the number of kids in the cabin. There were 6 so none of the girls would be in there.

Puck said, "You guys can get ready and wear your cheerleading uniforms remember to bring your swimsuit and towels because you are going swimming later ok?"

"Okay." The girls said in unison. Puck walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. He found a slim figure sitting on the bath edge. Puck closed the door. "I got you." Said Puck as he caught Santana and spun her around. Santana laughed at Puck. Santana was leaning against the bathroom door. Puck had both his hands cornering her. They stared into each other's eyes. Puck leaned in, so did Santana. There lips met and sparks flew uncontrollably. Santana put her hands through his Mohawk. Puck moved his lips onto her neck and sucked at her neck. Santana moaned, "Puck, I can't get a hickey Rob will kill me," Puck moved up to Santana's lips again. They kissed slowly but passionately. Finally, they needed to separated for the lack of air.

"Wow." Santana breathed out.

"Yea. Wow." Said Puck as he stared into her eyes. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Santana, (Rob) just came by and told us we were late for breakfast." Said Jane from outside.

"Okay, I'll be out." Said Santana as she opened the door. "Okay girls lets go for breakfast." She said as she led them out to the mesh hall. Puck walked to his campers cabins and woke them up. But before that, Puck winked at Santana, making her blush.

**Review! Sorry it was so long, I ran out of ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Closer

At Breakfast 7:00:

Santana and her girls were sitting a table away from Puck and his campers.

"After breakfast, you will go to your first activity. Please check your schedules. Have a great day!" said Rob as he climbed down from the stage.

Santana looked at her schedule. It said:

8:00 – Cheerleading or Basketball (Every other day)

9:00 – Choir

10:00 – All Camp Announcements

10:30 – Free Time

11:00 – Set up after Lunch Activity

12:00 – Lunch

1:00 – After Lunch Activities

2:00 – Cheerleading or Basketball (Every other day)

3:00 – Life Guard Duty

4:00 – Glee Club

5:00 – Free Time

6:00 – Dinner

7:00 – All Camp Gathering Bonfire

8:00 – Free Time

9:00 – Campers Asleep

9:30 – Counselors Meeting and Hangout

10:30 – Lights Out!

Santana felt eyes staring at her. She looked around, she saw Puck staring at her with a smirk. He wiggled his eyebrows. Santana blushed.

"He's so cute when he does that!" thought Santana.

Puck walked over to Santana. Her schedule was on the table. Puck put both of his hands on either side of the table, surrounding her with his arms so she was in between the table and his chest.

"What's your schedule look like?" he whispered in her ear.

Santana felt shivers send down her spine. She held up her schedule for Puck to see.

"We have the exact same schedule," he whispered again.

"And?" said Santana, starting to get annoyed that she and Puck were the only ones who didn't go into the breakfast line yet.

"Nothing!" said Puck as he raised his hands up to a surrender position.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Said Santana as she went into line. Puck followed her. They both grabbed plates.

"So, I'll be on the football field right?" asked Puck as he grabbed two big spoonfuls of scrambled eggs.

"Yes. But the cheerleaders will be using the field to practice too." Said Santana as she got a light yogurt with granolas.

"Great! Hot chicks cheering us guys on!" said Puck enthusiastically.

"If you mean hot chicks as in 8 to 11 year olds girls," said Santana, Puck's face fell.

"I totally forgot they were kids. At least there will be a hot chick cheering us on," said Puck as they walked back to the tables.

"Oh yeah? Who?" said Santana, curiously.

"You." Said Puck as he smirked. Santana blushed.

"You really think I'm hot?" asked Santana shyly as they sat down on a separate table.

"Duh. Don't tell the girls but personally, I think you're the hottest and most perfect chick here." Said Puck as he put his arm around Santana's chair.

Santana's face turned as red as a tomato.

"I'm not perfect, like Quinn or Lauren or Brittany." Said Santana as she ate her yogurt.

"No. You're better. I prefer bad girls with black hair, not girls that are cliché you know, blond hair and blue eyes."

"Oh, thanks," said Santana as she stood up to put away her bowl.

"You aren't hungry?" asked Puck as he stood up to get seconds.

"I am, but Coach Sue would kick me off the Cheerios if I gained weight this summer. So I drink her shake."

"Isn't it unhealthy? Anyways, I eat a lot and I still have a hot six pack."

Santana rolled her eyes,

"Yes. But our school is all about cliques, if I don't stay in the cheerios, then I will be nothing."

Puck just shook his head. The bell rang, it was 7:50. Puck and Santana grabbed their stuff and ran to the field. Luckily, none of their students were there yet so they could set up. Santana and Puck headed to the storage room where all the stuff was. Puck grabbed a flat trolley. He dumped all the footballs, cones and uniforms on the trolley cart. Santana dumped her pom-poms onto the trolley cart, on top of the football stuff.

"Hey?! Why do I need to carry your stuff?" whined Puck.

"Cause I'm a lady and ladies shouldn't need to do hard work." Said Santana as she walked beside Puck.

"You're pom-poms weigh nothing." Said Puck

"Oh yeah, ok. Let's have a race, whoever gets to the football field first wins. Ready Set Go!" said Santana as she took off.

"Hey Santana! No fair!" he whined but he kept on pushing. Once he got onto the field, he ditched the materials and ran over to Santana. He picked up Santana, carrying her bridal style.

"Puck! Put me down!" Santana squealed.

"Is it me, or is Santana having fun like a little girl again?" said Puck as he tickled Santana whist carrying her.

"Puck! I swear I will kill you if you don't put me down." Said Santana.

Puck immediately put her down. His hands were still around her waist. Her hands were still around his neck. Puck leaned in, so did Santana. Finally, their lips met. Santana felt nothing like this before, sparks were shooting in her eyelids and sparks shot down her spine. Despite all the make-out sessions with other girls, Puck never felt this with a girl before. Now with Santana, Puck felt jingly. Fireworks were displaying in his eyes. They kissed slowly.

"Shit, you're good at this." Moaned Puck during the kiss.

Finally, for the lack or air, they pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes.

"What are you doing Santana?" said a voice. They both looked to see it was Jane.

"Nothing Janey. C'mon, lets go get ready." Said Santana as she wriggled out of Puck's grasp, leaving Puck staring at Santana.

"Oh well, might as well get ready." Thought Puck.

A group of girls already gathered around Santana.

With Santana:

"Ok girls, we are going to have a skills day. I'll show you what to do and you follow the best as you can." said Santana.

"Okay Santana," the girls echoed.

She had her cabin girls go first. (You can choose to do cheerleading or not, if you didn't do cheerleading, there were also numerous other activities to do)

"Okay, lets see what you can do girls."

They all did stunts and Santana wrote their progress. Even if Jane was the youngest in the camp, boy, she could cheer! Jane did cartwheels, frontward rolls, backward rolls and a frontwards flip!

Santana thought, "My girl can do all the stunts! I'm totally putting her as Head Cheerleader."

After she had wrote all the progress of all the girls for her cabin, Kylie's cabin, Amber's cabin and Lauren's cabin, she said, "I've got a head cheerleader and two co-captains, if I call your name, I want you to come see me. Leah! Jane! Delaney! (Leah is from Amber's cabin and Delaney is from Lauren's cabin). You can have free time now."

Leah, Jane and Delaney walked to Santana, who was sitting on the bleachers.

"Okay girls. You have been chosen to lead our Cheerleading squad this year. Leah and Delaney are co-captains! Congratulations!" Leah and Delaney squealed and hugged each other.

"Jane! You're Head Cheerleader this year!" said Santana as she hugged Jane. Jane's smile was bigger than the sun.

"Thank you so much Santana!" said Jane.

"I will give you your letterman jackets separately because they will have your names and your positions on them." Said Santana as she took out a box.

"Okay girls! I will give you you're letterman jackets now!" Santana yelled at the other girls. The other girls quickly scrambled to Santana. The Letterman jackets were like small versions of the cheerio letterman jackets, except they were dark green and instead of cheerios on the back it said OSSC and their last names.

"Okay girls! Great day today! Your Head Cheerleader is Jane and your Co-Captains are Leah and Delaney! You can go to your next class now!"

She looked over at the boys. She found that Puck was staring at her. He smiled at her. Santana smiled back.

"Wait for you?" She mouthed.

"Yes! Thanks!" He mouthed back happily.

Santana gathered up everything while waiting for Puck.

With Puck:

"Okay! Who here loves football?" shouted Puck

"Me!" shouted several boys.

"Good! I have your uniforms and letterman jackets. I will find all of you're spots today. We will start with passes. Pick a partner and pass to them."

Puck walked around with his clipboard and his pen. He walked around. He saw Charlie. Charlie had a really good throw for a eight year old. It was really strong. After he finished logging everybody's he said, "Okay, we will have a game. Everyone gets a chance to be quarterback. You will rotate roles. 8 and 11 year olds are in one team and 9 and 10 year olds are in one team. Got it?"

The boys shouted, "Got it!"

Everyone rotated being quarterback until it was Charlie's turn. Charlie told the guys the play. Puck closely watched. Charlie's lead led the team to win by 4 points. He was logging everything when he heard a yell. He looked up. Puck realized that is was Santana telling instructions. Santana was showing them what to do so her skirt came up.

"Damn, she's so hot and beautiful." He thought.

Puck stared at Santana as she did perfect backward flips continuously. A piece of hair fell out of her high ponytail. Puck wanted to so much to run over there and tuck it back in but he heard a voice, "Puck, when do we know our positions?" He turned around to see it was Charlie.

"Hey Buddy, I'm still deciding so you can tell them that they can have free time now." Said Puck as he looked at his clipboard. He knew he had to put Charlie as QB because he was so good. He glanced up to see that Santana's girls were already gone.

"Wow. She's good with kids." He thought.

Just then, Santana turned around. Puck smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Wait for you?" Puck saw her mouth.

"Yes! Thanks!" He mouthed back happily.

"Okay guys I have your positions. I will post it on the bulletin board this afternoon." Said Puck as he tidied everything up to go to a waiting Santana.

"So, was it fun?" asked Santana.

"Yes! It was awesome! But not as awesome as seeing Finn dance around like a awkward tree." said Puck. Santana chuckled.

They put the stuff in the storage room and walked to the Main Hall where they took Choir. They actually had a teacher for this lesson, which was a teacher named Mr. MacArthur. He droned on and on about his life. Puck and Santana were sitting next to each other.

"Lets sneak out." Said Puck.

"No way Puck. We're in a class with 10 people. I doubt anybody wouldn't notice we are gone." Said Santana.

"Fine." Grumbled Puck.

At 3:00: (I skipped most of the day):

Santana stretched her legs. She was on the beach, on life guard duty with Puck, though Puck hadn't arrived yet. Santana was wearing a white tank top that said, "OSSC Life Guard", underneath she wore a black one-piece swimsuit. She had red swim shorts, Orange flip flops, yellow ray ban wayfarers and she put her hair down. She heard a wolf whistle behind her as she came up from her stretch. She turned around to see that it was Puck. Puck was wearing green board shorts, black flip flops and Aviators.

"Smokin'" said Puck as he raked his eyes over her body.

"Puck, stop it." Said Santana as she sat on a lounge chair, applying sun block to herself.

"Okay, your highness." Said Puck jokingly as he bowed to her.

Santana blushed. Puck sat down on the lounge chair next to Santana's.

"Sunscreen?" asked Santana.

"Sure, though can you help get my back?" asked Puck

"Sure." Said Santana as Puck turned to lie on his stomach. Santana sat on Puck's ass and straddled his waist.

"Is this okay?" asked Santana as she put sunscreen on his back.

"Yes! It's not everyday when a chick comes and sits on your ass and applies sunscreen to your back." Said Puck.

Santana blushed as hard as a tomato. She finished applying sunscreen to his back. Santana climbed off of Puck to sit in her lounge chair. But somehow, her cabin kids put all their stuff their without Santana noticing.

"Shit! Puck move over." Said Santana as Puck turned over.

"Gladly, your majesty." Said Puck as he moved over.

Santana stared at Puck's abs.

"Damn! That boy sure does know how to impress a girl!" thought Santana.

"Like what you see?" smirked Puck.

"I've seen worse." Said Santana looking away.

"Oh yeah? Who?" said Puck, confidently.

"Um… Finn." Said Santana sarcastically.

"Ha. Yeah right. That guys has Man Boobs." Scoffed Puck.

"Fine."

"So you like my abs."

"NO!"

"Yeah sure." Said Puck.

Santana stood up.

"Where are you going?" said Puck.

"To find another lounge chair so you won't annoy me." Said Santana.

Puck pouted.

"Aw… Is Pucky sad?" said Santana

"Yes. Though, you can kiss me to make it feel better." Said Puck in a kiddy voice.

Santana leaned in. Puck waited for the kiss.

"Nope sorry, not gonna happen," said Santana pulling away laughing.

Puck grabbed Santana onto him so that Santana was lying right on top of Puck. They looked into each others eyes, Santana finding that Puck's eyes were filled with lust. Santana leaned in. Puck did too. Their lips connected. This time, the kiss was more passionate. Puck rolled over so that he was on top. Puck started kissing down her neck.

"Puck, not in front of the kids," moaned Santana.

Puck stopped. Then, he leaned on the lounge chair. Santana leaned on his chest. Puck stroked her long black hair.

"What are we?" asked Puck.

"I don't know," said Santana hesitantly.

"Then, Santana Marie Lopez, would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" asked Puck.

"Yes!" said Santana as she kissed Puck more longingly this time.

They pulled back grinning like crazy.


End file.
